Zombie (Mother)
:Not to be confused with Ghost (Mother) Zombies are recurrent themes in the ''Mother'' series. As the two first games' setting is a parody of the United States and the occidental culture, it is common to find references to horror films as well. Zombies in the series are normally associated with causing trouble to a specific town or city, and it is normal for them to attack by biting. Zombies from EarthBound are linked to the zombie invasion in the town of Threed by the time Ness and Paula arrive. They are under the control of Master Belch. Before he is defeated, however, the zombies are temporarily stopped by Apple Kid's Zombie Paper. Human zombies Psuedo zombies ("PseudoZombi" because of the lack of space) appear in Podunk, seen as normal people until talked to. They appear again in the cemetery nearby. Gang zombies are undead with a gangster look. They start to appear in the cemetery and are rather powerful compared to other enemies in the area. Zombies are the green and more powerful version of the Pseudo zombies. They appear in the Rosemary Manor in Spookane. Nasty zombies are the Gang Zombie's green counterpart. Like more powerful zombies and ghosts in Mother, he appears in the Rosemary Manor. A shroudley is a zombie covered by a hood. When it is about to be defeated, it can unleash a Last Strike that causes major damage to the party. Urban zombies appear in the town, and are so called that way, specifically in the tunnels leading to Grapefruit Falls. Unlike the prequel's zombies, they are blue-skinned, but still have messy hair, ghostly eyes and wear nothing but shorts. Zombie possesors are another type of zombies found in Threed. Though they appear like ghosts, and their description remarks they are gaseous, but they are called "zombies". Farm zombies are the more powerful counterparts of the Urban zombies. These, however, habitate in the fields of Grapefruit Falls, as its name hints. The same way, both are able to laugh hysterically, exhale freezing breath that gives players a cold, and bash. Zombie men are first found in the cetemery. They wake up saying they know Duster, which may implicate they are old dead friends but not much detail is given. Later, however, more zombies appear without any distinction. Zombie ladies are the female counterpart of the Zombie Man. They normally battle in groups in the cemetery. Other zombies Zombie dogs appear along Urban Zombies in the tunnels, and attack mainly by biting, either normally or with poisonous fangs. When defeated, like most zombies, they become dust. Zombie dogs in Mother 3 are not poisonous, and have a much happier luck while EarthBound's Zombie Dog rather had a serious appeareance. The Zombidillo is the first zombie other than a human or a dog in the series, found in the Chimera Lab. It is particularly weak to fire attacks. The Zombieshroom is another zombie from a new species. This one appears near the shore of Tanetane Island, disguised as an Eerie Smile like other enemies in the area, and is the first boss the characters fight in the island. Category:Mother series Category:Mother series enemies Category:Mother Category:Mother enemies Category:EarthBound Category:EarthBound enemies Category:Mother 3 Category:Mother 3 enemies Category:Undead